


What Are You Thinking About?

by NoNoNottett



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Raske Menn, Ylvis
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNottett/pseuds/NoNoNottett
Summary: A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.





	What Are You Thinking About?

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.

What Are You Thinking About?

Kaja stretched catlike before rolling leisurely over in their bed, overjoyed the baby was finally, mercifully sleeping through most of the night, sometimes even all night. She found her husband with his hands behind his head staring intently at the ceiling, deep in thought.

With a gentle stroke on his bare chest she asked, "What are you thinking about?'

"Sex," was Calle's reply. Kaja choked back a laugh. 

"I'm a man. It's what we do."

"Memory, fantasy or planning?" knowing which one she was hoping for. 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" the baby monitor erupted.

"Well, its fantasy now."


End file.
